1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing redundant network connections.
2. Background of the Invention
The G.8031 Ethernet linear protection switching protocol (International Telecommunication Union Document Numbers G.8031/Y.1342 (June 2011), G.8031/Y.1342 (2011) Corrigendum 1 (February 2012), and G.8031/Y.1342 (2011) Amendment 1 (August 2013), which are incorporated herein by reference) provides for very fast switching between working and protect paths that both terminate at ports of the same card or other network card or node in order to provide a redundant network connection. Specifically, the G.8031 standard defines a state machine that selects one of the working and protect paths as the active path based on statuses of the working and protect paths.
This application is directed to an improved approach for providing rapid switching between working and protect paths using separate networking devices, e.g. separate cards slotted in the same or different chassis.